1. Field
The present invention relates to a clear aligner set and an orthodontic treatment method considering resilience of a human body and, more particularly, to a clear aligner set and an orthodontic treatment method considering resilience of a human body to gradually and stably treat the same orthodontic space using clear aligners formed of soft, medium, and hard materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
Orthodontic treatment may be classified into metal-brace treatment using metal braces, lingual treatment using lingual braces, and clear-aligner treatment using clear aligners.
In particular, clear-aligner treatment attracts people's attention compared to the other orthodontic treatment methods because a clear aligner covering teeth like a mouth piece is invisible, detachable, and easily wearable.
The above-described clear aligner is generally manufactured using a manual method of, for example, making a dental impression of an orthodontic patient to obtain a stone model of the teeth of the orthodontic patient, and then slightly moving every tooth of the teeth model by a skilled technician to vacuum-absorb a transparent base material onto the teeth model.
However, according to the above manual clear-aligner manufacturing method, since only one clear aligner corresponding to one orthodontic space is provided for an orthodontic patient and teeth consistently receive the same orthodontic force, the consistent application of the same orthodontic force serves as an obstacle to a recovery period in terms of resilience of a human body, for example, serves as an obstacle to the flow of blood to inhibit blood supply and thus the level of immunity is dropped to cause various infections and inflammations. In addition, the consistent application of the orthodontic force exerts a bad influence on muscles and bones and thus many problems such as ill-health occur.